Fucking Crazy
by Pineapple Perv
Summary: Super quick one-shot of a super quick shower fuck.


Tweek got pushed up against the bathroom wall, hard. He let out a small yelp as Craig turned the shower on, warm water pouring over his head. He had no clue what got into Craig all of a sudden, but whatever it was, he liked it.

Craig's hands gripped his sides harshly, bodies pressed together. Their lips met in frantic kisses, all the water making them even more wet and slippery.

Tweek tangled his finger in damp, dark locks of hair, tugging for more. Craig must have felt his need, but instead he pulled back, eyes eating him with a predatory look that made Tweek weak in the knees.

"How do you like that, germaphobe?" Craig's voice was low and husky, sending a wave of heat straight down to Tweek's crotch. As if Craig's voice didn't make him crazy enough, the older teen decided to move his hands up Tweek's ribcage, pressing his thumbs against his nipples.

Tweek cried out shamelessly, body jerking. The perky, sensitive spots felt even more responsive through the wet fabric of his shirt, and Tweek thought he might explode when Craig bent down to suck on them.

"Ngh, ah… C-Craig, no more teasing!" The blonde's voice was high pitched and needy.

"Hm? And what do you want me to do instead?" Craig's eyes were piercing and dangerous. He was playing games and Tweek did not like that. Not one bit.

"Touch me… cmon…"

"Touch you where…?"

"Nghn, Craig! You know what I mean, so please!" Tweek pleaded, desperate.

"I thought you said sex was disgusting." Craig smirked, opening tweek's shirt and working on his pants. Everything was completely drenched and fabric clung to their bodies heavily.

"I-I know! It is! But it's ok… it's ok now, I need it…" Tweek's hands were shaking. He tried to remove Craig's clothes too, but got smacked away with a growl.

It didn't take long and he stood there, naked, wet, hard and panting. Craig was just a step away, admiring him. Those ice cold eyes made Tweek feel even more exposed; like he saw even under his skin.

"Craig, Please…" His words came out as mere gasps. He couldn't stand this anymore.

"…Alright." And then Craig had his clothes off too, naked bodies rubbing together in frantic need of contact and friction.

Tweek felt Craig's rock hard dick rub against his, moaning into his lover's mouth at the thought of that thing inside him.

"If you keep moaning too much, I'll call you a whore…" The threat went ignored as Craig suddenly pressed two fingers inside, drawing out a broken moan from the twitchy blonde.

Tweek's body trembled in anticipation, hips rocking into Craig's fingers. And Craig finger-fucked him hard. All Tweek could do was cling to his shoulders in desperation, muffling moans into his skin.

"Gah! Jesus Christ!" Tweek cried out when he felt himself being lifted, and Craig buried himself inside. It hurt and stung and burned, forcing Tweek to dig his nails and teeth into Craig's skin.

"Fucking hell, _relax!_" Craig hissed, adjusting Tweek's legs so they wrapped around his hips.

"I'm _trying!_" Tweek moaned and wept at the same time. He felt Craig's dick pulsing inside him, stretching him unnaturally. It felt good and bad all at once; good because Craig's massive cock buried inside him drove him mad with lust, and bad because it hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Then try… harder!" Craig groaned, thrusting further into him.

Tweek was borderline screaming now, voice echoing off of tiled walls, partially drowned out by the sound of running water and blaring heavy trance music from his room.

Each thrust made his toes tingle and gut fill with fire; even the unpleasant feeling was starting to fade.

As if Craig sensed the change, he shifted their position to thrust even deeper. Honey moans rolled off Tweek's lips and down Craig's back. He held on for dear life. Being fucked so sweetly against the shower wall was the best thing he never knew he needed.

"Ah, hah, _nghn_, Craig!" Tweek's dick rubbed against Craig's abs. The friction was rough and uncoordinated, pushing back rational thought and replacing it with burning pleasure. He was so close now. Craig was hitting that spot inside him, over and over. It felt so fucking _good._

The older teen groaned something, but Tweek couldn't register anything apart from the overwhelming feeling of his own orgasm. His body shook and shuddered, his hips jerking clumsily, riding it out.

Craig pulled out and lowered them to the floor, switching positions so Tweek sat in his lap. Their chests heaved, trying to catch their breath as a pleasantly numb but satisfied feeling rolled over them.

"Ugh… gross…" Tweek felt hot stuff leaking out of him. The running water washed it all away and he chuckled, leaning into Craig's embrace. "You're fucking crazy." He glanced up at Craig, his face partly obscured by damp locks.

"Yes I am, indeed, fucking crazy. You're crazy, and I just fucked you." Craig pressed a lazy kiss to Tweek's temple, nuzzling into his wet hair.

The water still poured over them, but they didn't care. Being together like this was comfortable, so fuck it. Maybe they could even go for round two.


End file.
